1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a helmet for riding a vehicle, and more particularly, to an improvement in a helmet comprising a cap body with a shield plate being vertically turnably supported on left and right side surfaces of said cap body to open and close a window formed in a front surface of the cap body, and a seal lip being formed continuously from an edge member attached to a peripheral edge of the window for tightly contacting with an inner surface of the shield plate in a closed position thereof.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In a conventional helmet of this type, outer ends of all of seal lips are formed to direct outward with respect to a window, a drain groove is defined between the seal lips and an edge member. Therefore, the helmet is used in the rain, rainwater flowing down on the surface of a cap body is received by the drain groove to prevent the rainwater from entering the window (for example, see Japanese Utility Model Publication Kokoku No. 1-16743).
In the helmet as described above, since an outer end of the portion of the seal lip along the upper edge of the window is directed upward, when a shield plate is turned downward, the shield plate might be slidably rubbed with the seal lip having the outer end upwardly directed. The seal lip is reversely turned downwardly by the slidable friction to not only damage its sealing function but to vanish a drain groove, and thus, the rainwater flowing down on the surface of the cap body may enter the window when the helmet is used in the rain.